


braids

by bashbabe



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, M/M, Rule 63, anyway. enjoy this sorta bashslash, hockey lesbians, kinda bashslash but like. only sorta, theyre girls, why do all my m/m ships immediately turn into wlw ships when they hit my ao3 account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashbabe/pseuds/bashbabe
Summary: diana portman makes her girlfriend do her cornrows for her when she can’t get to chicago. but nothing with these girls is ever that simple.
Relationships: Dean Portman/Fulton Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	braids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colourspaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourspaz/gifts), [teenageraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageraccoon/gifts).



“would you hold still?”

diana’s head was yanked to the side as faryn tightened the small braid over her ear. she scowled, but moved her head so that it was laying on her girlfriend’s knee, giving her full access to the work in progress. “you want me to do your hair, but then you won’t listen to me. i get it,” reed huffed, taking another piece to cross over the existing braid and pulling it taut. diana rolled her eyes, absently toying with the gold hoop hanging from her ear.

“maybe if you would hurry up, i wouldn’t move so much,” she mumbled against faryn’s jeans. she felt a sharp flick to the side of her head and then a pull, and she crossed her arms like a petulant child. even though reed couldn’t see her, she pouted as if that was going to help the situation. at least until her head was jerked to the side again. “ow!”

faryn scoffed. “you act like your mom doesn’t do it  _ way _ tighter than this,” she said, but loosened up the small plait anyway. her thin fingers worked through portman’s hair quickly, turning a section of the wild curls into a small braid. she reached for one of the many red rubber bands laying on their desk, tying the small band around the braid and tugging on it for good measure. “three down.”

portman shifted, leaning further back into the space between reed’s legs. faryn’s hands left her hair, and deana tilted her head back to look at her. “how many to go?” faryn leaned over and dropped a kiss to her forehead before straightening back up and taking another piece of portman’s hair in her hands as the other girl moved back into her original position.

faryn sighed. “too many.” a quick tug at deana’s hairline meant that reed was starting a new braid, and she tried to sit still. she felt a little bad; she was the one who had asked faryn to do her hair, and now she was complaining about how long it took. but faryn knew she was joking, and portman considered it her job to act at least a little bit like a brat, so she felt like it evened out. she tapped reed’s thigh.

“hey, can you hand me my phone?” the hands working in her hair stopped, and she heard her girlfriend sigh.

“sure, i  _ guess _ .” portman could hear the smile in faryn’s voice. there was a small tug to her scalp as faryn tightened her hold with one hand, reaching to the desk with the other. she grabbed deana’s phone and adjusted her grip on the braid before dropping the device on her lap. she then brought her hand back up to the braid, changing the placement of her hands before continuing her work.

portman pressed a kiss to the side of faryn’s knee - the only place she could reach. “thanks, babe.” reed snorted, beginning to tug on her hair again. they never really used pet names except to joke around, but portman found faryn’s aversion to being called ‘babe’ pretty funny. she had always said that she was ‘too tough’ for a pet name, but portman knew that she secretly loved it. at least, she would, once she got used to it, because she sure as hell wasn’t stopping.

she pulled up her snapchat with only a little difficulty, as the position of faryn’s hands meant she had to tilt her head back a bit. the ducks chat had been pretty active without the two girls, and no one had even realized they were gone. assholes. portman opened up the front camera, putting the heart filter on before holding it a little higher than her head.

“hey, reed,” she said, and faryn looked up from her work. portman chose that time to take the picture, pulling the phone back down to her lap and saving it before faryn even realized what had happened. it was a cute picture, and even though faryn hated having her picture taken, her candids were  _ adorable _ . portman thought that she just might have to use it as a new home screen.

“hey!” faryn said, tugging on her hair. portman just snickered, typing in the quick caption, ‘get yourself a cutie who will do your cornrows for you’ before sending the picture to the group chat. she turned her phone off and played innocent. “who did you just send that to?” and then reed’s phone buzzed, and portman started to laugh. faryn’s hands stilled in her hair. 

“you  _ didn’t _ .” portman just smiled. she couldn’t see reed’s face, but she could picture it. she had been the object of the Faryn Reed Death Glare one too many times, and she almost had it memorized. the narrowed blue eyes, the furrowed eyebrows, the mouth drawn in a line. faryn thought she was being intimidating. portman just thought she was cute.

faryn’s phone buzzed in quick succession, one after another. there were at least five notifications, and portman could practically feel reed’s hope of maintaining her sarcastic, intimidating facade drain out of her body. faryn groaned, and portman laughed, patting her leg. she looked up at reed with fake innocence. “if it makes you feel any better, all of them already know that you’re a huge softie.” she bat her eyelashes a few times, trying not to break out into a grin.

reed just narrowed her eyes even more. “bitch,” she replied, tossing her hair out of her face before going back to portman’s hair, tugging hard. portman let out a yelp at the unnecessary force, but reed wasn’t phased. she made the braid way tighter than the other three, smiling to herself as she got her small revenge. diana crossed her arms.

“okay, yeah, i deserve this.” reed smiled. as much of a brat as she could be, portman was a great girlfriend. faryn hoped that she knew that. as she tied in the rubber band to the next braid, she kissed the top of portman’s head before gently turning her head to face her. she kissed her again, this time on the lips. portman smiled into it.

“how many left?” portman asked as she pulled back. faryn just grinned and shook her head, reaching out to tug on one of the braids.

“stop asking.” portman turned back around, leaning her head back into reed’s hands. she started on the next braid, her fingers brushing through the strands. portman closed her eyes, feeling each little pull and tug on her hair. she leaned back and sighed, feeling faryn start to work faster the more relaxed diana became. she cracked one eye open.

“how many left?”

“oh my  _ god! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for making everything wlw but i am a touch starved wlw who needs a girlfriend so it’s just projection


End file.
